Happenstance
by JoannaLiu Aquamarine
Summary: Byun Baekhyun anak seorang konglomerat yang merasa hidupnya terlalu dikekang oleh orang tuanya, akhirnya kesal dan ingin keluar dari 'zona aman'nya. Hingga ia berakhir menjadi pengasuh dua gadis remaja yang manis namun sangat menyebalkan. "Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada adikku, aku bersumpah tidak akan memaafkan kalian seumur hidupku!"/ CHANBAEK with LiuAilaa (Update after Discontinue)
1. Chapter 1

Happenstance

Cast

~ Byun Baekhyun

~ Park Chanyeol

~ Kwon Liu

~ Kwon Ailaa

~ and other

A/N : Karya autor yang lain dimana author ingin menunjukkan sisi penyayang Baekhyun sesuai imajinasi ngawur milik author. Dan untuk Little iLaa, terima kasih sudah mau menjadi salah satu cast disini. ^^V #BigHug

.

.

.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN?! Kenapa kau gila sekali hah?!" Seorang pemuda berwajah kalem, tampak memarahi pemuda lain yang terlihat lebih manis. Pemuda manis yang biasa disebut BaekHyun itu tampak menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya takut.

"Suho hyung. Maafkan aku.. Aku pasti merepotkanmu lagi.." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam. Terlihat sangat menyesal.

"Baekkie, kau tidak pernah sekalipun merepotkan hyung. Sekarang kemari. Kau pasti butuh pelukan dariku." Suho merentangkan tangannya sambil memberikan senyum terbaik miliknya.

Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya, meraih tubuh hyungnya.

"Baekkie baby, Joonmyunnie Hyung.." Sesosok pemuda lain tampak menginterupsi kegiatan dua pemuda bertinggi badan nyaris sama itu.

"Park, kau mengganggu moment manis kami berdua. Dan sudah berapa kali aku bilang, panggil aku Suho, bocah!" Suho menjitak 'sayang' pemuda bermarga Park itu-walau sejujurnya ia harus berusaha sedikit keras karena perbedaan tinggi badan mereka yang 'tidak' jauh-.

"Auch.. Hyung! That's hurt!" Yang lebih tinggi tampak mengaduh sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Chanyeollie, Suho hyung. Jangan bertengkar. Tidak sadarkah kalian sudah menjadi tontonan gratis para pengunjung cafe kita?" Baekhyun berujar datar. Mungkin terlalu bosan melihat pertengkaran mereka berdua.

"Baiklah... Kami minta maaf.." Ungkap mereka nyaris bersamaan.

"Ah, Baekkie, eomma menelfon, katanya kau kabur dari rumah. Apa benar?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

"Begitulah.." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak pernah membangkan seperti ini sebelumnya. Itu sangat aneh." Sambung Chanyeol.

"Itulah yang kufikirkan. Baekhyun adalah anak paling penurut sedunia. Well, setidaknya sampai hari ini." Imbuh Suho.

"Aku tidak akan selamanya menjadi anak penurut hyung. Aku.. Aku terlalu kecewa dengan Appa dan Eomma. Mereka selalu mengekangku. Bahkan mengatur, siapa saja temanku. Menjaga agar selalu mendapat peringkat, belajar bisnis, belajar kepribadian, kursus bahasa asing, semua sudah kulalukan. Aku selalu melaksanakan apa yang mereka katakan. Tapi mereka tetap mengekangku. Membatasi pergerakanku. Aku tak bisa bernapas sama sekali. Aku butuh kebebasan." Baekhyun mengeluarkan semua keluh kesahnya pada kekasih dan hyungnya. Ia tampak kecewa dan marah disaat yang bersamaan.

"Tapi bukan seperti ini caranya, baby.." Chanyeol menggenggam sebelah tangan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol benar, Baekkie.." Kali ini Suho tampak sependapat dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan kabur selamanya. Kalian tahu kan, aku tidak se-childish itu. Aku akan bicara pada Appa dan Eomma, bahwa aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya melakukan pekerjaan yang belum pernah aku kerjakan sebelumnya, bukan hanya di cafe milik kita ini. Dan hidup di lingkungan yang belum pernah aku jamah sebelumnya." Terang Baekhyun. Ia tampak sangat yakin, dan optimis.

"So, sampai kapan kau akan keluar dari 'zona aman-mu' Baek?" Tanya Suho.

"Entahlah. Mungkin satu tahun.." Sahut Baekhyun enteng.

"Satu tahun?" Ulang Suho.

"Kau pasti sudah sinting?!" Sahut Chanyeol.

"Respon kalian sangat tidak membangun." Gerutu Baekhyun.

"Tapi itu terlalu lama, Baby." Kata Chanyeol.

"Jadi kalian tidak akan mendukungku?" Tanya Baekhyun putus asa.

Chanyeol dan Suho saling melempar pandangan. Suho tampak menggangguk kecil, namun Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan menggendikkan bahunya.

"Well, kami mendukungmu, Love. Aku akan membantumu untuk mengatakannya pada Byun eomma." Jawab Chanyeol. Pemuda itu mengutak-atik gadgetnya sambil berjalan menjauh. Sedangkan Suho dan Baekhyun hanya memberi semangat dari jauh. Menyerahkan urusan negosiasi pada Chanyeol.

"Baek, kudengar Sungyeol dan Sungjong akan melanjutkan studi S2 mereka di jepang." Suho berkata dengan antusias.

"Oh ya? Aku sudah lama tidak mendengar kabar mereka berdua. Bukankah dulu kita sangat dekat?" Baekhyun juga tampak sama antusiasnya dengan Suho.

"Aku jadi ingat masa-masa Senior High School kita." Kenang Suho. "Ah?! Aku baru ingat sesuatu!" Lanjut Suho.

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Bukankah mereka memiliki pekerjaan yang sangat menyenangkan?" Suho seperti berkata lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ehh? Maksud hyung?" Baekhyun sedikit kebingungan dengan kata-kata Suho.

"Well, waktu terakhir kami bertemu, Sungjong dan Sungyeol bercerita bahwa mereka sekarang memiliki pekerjaan paling menyenangkan didunia. Aku tidak tahu itu apa, namun melihat cara Sungjong dan Sungyeol mengatakannya, kelihatannya itu memang pekerjaan yang menyenangkan." Terang Suho.

"Itu artinya, mereka mungkin sedang mencari orang yang bisa menggantikan mereka untuk melakukan pekerjaan itu, benar?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Great.." Jawab Suho.

"Baiklah. Besok, kita ajak Sungyeol dan Sungjong untuk bertemu." Ajak Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menghubungi mereka. Kau tenang saja." Kata Suho.

"Baby.. Hyung.."

"Apa Chan?"

"Negosiasi berhasil. Tapi Baekkie baby harus selalu memberi kabar pada Byun eomma, atau kau akan segera dijemput paksa detik itu juga." Terang Chanyeol.

"Berlebihan.." Komentar Baekhyun.

"Tapi itu bagus. Yang terpenting izin sudah diberikan. Dan mengenai dua Sung itu, mereka sudah setuju akan bertemu besok disini, pukul 11 siang." Terang Suho.

"Kau yang terbaik hyung. Dan terima kasih Chan.. Kalian sangat membantu.." Ungkap Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Mereka anak yang sangat manis."

"Mungkin pada awalnya mereka sedikit menyebalkan, tapi..."

"Saat kau mengenal mereka, kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa jauh dari mereka."

Sungjong dan Sungyeol terlihat sangat menggebu-gebu menggambarkan anak-anak yang harus Baekhyun asuh.

Well, aku belum bilang sebelumnya bahwa duo Sung itu adalah pengasuh-bahasa kerennya 'babysitter'- dari gadis muda berusia 12 tahun.

Baekhyun tampak menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali, menyimak ocehan dua pemuda itu.

"Lihat foto ini." Titah Sungyeol.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadget yang dipegang oleh Sungyeol. Benda layar datar itu menampakkan 2 anak kembar yang tersenyum, sangat imut.

"Wuahh.. Mereka imut sekali." Komentar Baekhyun.

"Itu benar. Kau lihat gadis bermata biru dengan rambut pirang itu?" Tanya Sungjong.

"Ya. Dia kelihatan kalem sekali." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Itu adalah Ailaa. Gadis kesayanganku." Sungjong menampakkan senyum bangganya.

"Ah.. Lihat yang satunya. Yang memiliki mata hijau dan rambut almond." Perintah Sungyeol.

"Ya, aku lihat. Dia sangat manis dan anggun." Kata Baekhyun.

"Memang. Itu adalah Liu, kakak Ailaa. Gadis kucing kesayanganku." Sungyeol tersenyum sayang.

"Gadis... Kucing?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"Ahahahaha.. Aku menyebutnya begitu. Karena saat dingin, ia suka sekali meringkuk dan menggesekkan wajanya pada lenganku. Seperti anak kucing." Jelas Sungyeol.

"Mereka berdua tidak suka dingin." Lanjut Sungjong.

"Juga panas."

"Dan gelap."

"Serta ruangan sempit."

"Bisakah kalian bicara pelan-pelan. Aku sedang mencatatnya." Keluh Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Maafkan kami." Sungyeol terkekeh geli.

"Lanjutkan." Perintah Baekhyun.

"Ailaa sangat suka coklat. Ice cream, susu, apapun itu, selalu berikan dia yang rasa coklat."

"Lalu?"

"Liu suka stroberi. Jadi, saat kalian akan membeli ice cream atau apapun itu, berikan ia rasa stroberi."

"Hmm.."

"Ailaa suka warna hijau, karena itu warna mata Liu."

"Sedangkan Liu suka warna biru, karena itu warna mata Ailaa."

"Mereka manis sekali. Selanjutnya?"

"Ailaa kurang suka makanan manis."

"Tapi Liu suka sekali makanan yang manis."

"Then?"

"Berikan roti panggang untuk sarapan mereka. Jangan pernah berikan mereka sereal, karena mereka akan memuntahkannya."

"Mereka tidak suka dibentak. Jadi jangan lakukan itu."

"Ailaa alergi kacang. Sedangkan Liu alergi seafood."

"Merka tidak suka hewan melata. Mereka juga tidak suka rumah sakit."

"Lalu?"

"Ini yang terpenting.." Sungjong berubah lebih serius.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Liu mengidap Bipolar Disorder. Sedangkan Ailaa menderita Cloustrophobia." Jelas Sungyeol.

"Bipolar?"

To be Continue

• Bipolar Disorder : adalah gangguan mental

yang menyerang kondisi psikis seseorang

yang ditandai dengan perubahan suasana

hati yang sangat ekstrim berupa depresi dan

mania. Suasana hati penderitanya dapat

berganti secara tiba-tiba antara dua kutub

(bipolar) yang berlawanan yaitu

kebahagiaan (mania) dan kesedihan

(depresi) yang ekstrim.

Hai lagi, ini karya kedua yang author post. Mungkin disini peran Liu-Ailaa akan menjadi sangat penting, karena mereka berdua adalah sumber konflik dari fanfict ini. Jadi, kalau ada yang tidak suka, mending jangan dilanjut.

Alasan author memilih anak kembar untuk Baekhyun asuh adalah karena mengasuh anak kembar itu tidak semudah mengasuh bayi usia 8 bulan (menurut pengalaman author :D). Jadi author ingin membayangkan bagaimana jika uri Baekkie berperan adil pada dua anak remaja yang nakal ini.

Then, the last, thank's for reading this fanfiction.

Sincerely,

Joanna Liu


	2. Chapter 2

Happenstance

Cast

~ Byun Baekhyun

~ Park Chanyeol

~ Kwon Liu

~ Kwon Ailaa

~ and other

A/N : Author berusaha agar bisa post lebih cepat. Jadi maaf kalau hasilnya mungkin-sangat-tidak memuaskan.. :'(

Dan untuk **Neli Amelia**, mianhae mungkin permintaannya belum bisa dituruti untuk chap ini. Maybe next chap. I promise.. ^^

Previous Chapter

.

.

"Ailaa alergi kacang. Sedangkan Liu alergi seafood."

"Mereka tidak suka hewan melata. Mereka juga tidak suka rumah sakit."

"Lalu?"

"Ini yang terpenting.." Sungjong berubah lebih serius.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Liu mengidap Bipolar Disorder. Sedangkan Ailaa menderita Cloustrophobia." Jelas Sungyeol.

"Bipolar?"

.

.Chapter 2.

.

"Bipolar?" Ulang Baekhyun kaget.

"Hanya muncul saat pergantian musim gugur ke musim dingin. Dia akan sangat unmood saat itu. Jadi jangan pernah jauhkan Ailaa darinya, karena adiknya itu adalah obat yang paling mujarab agar dia lebih normal." Terang Sungjong.

"Berapa lama biasanya Liu unmood?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak lama." Sungyeol tersenyum.

"Mungkin 2 sampai 6 minggu." Lanjut Sungjong.

"Itu cukup lama.." Komentar Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Besok kami akan mengenalkanmu pada mereka." Kata Sungjong.

"Selama kau bekerja, kau akan diwajibkan untuk menemani mereka 24 jam. Itu artinya kau harus tinggal disana." Lanjut Sungyeol.

"Baiklah, tidak masalah. Besok aku akan kesana. Tolong kirimkan alamat mereka." Kata Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, nanti akan kukirimkan. Maaf Baek, kami harus pergi. Ada sedikit urusan dengan dosen pembimbing kami." Sesal Sungyeol.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian. Sampai bertemu besok." Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"Sampai jumpa, Baek. Sampai bertemu besok." Pamit Sungjong dan Sungyeol.

_'Sepertinya ini akan mudah'_

.

.

.

"Sungjong-ah.."

"Oh? Baek? Kau sudah datang. Sungyeol sedang bersama anak-anak di dapur. Mungkin membuat kudapan untuk nonton film." Sungjong tersenyum.

Mereka berdua memasuki rumah bergaya yunani itu. Rumah itu sepertinya terlalu luas untuk ditempati 4 orang saja. Walau terlihat sederhana, desain rumah itu tetap tidak jauh dari kesan mewah. Berbeda dengan bagian luar rumah yang dominan bercat cream-putih-coklat muda, bagian dalam rumah itu terlihat sangat cerah, karena nyaris seluruh bagian samping kanan dan kiri rumah berdindingkan kaca. Memperlihatkan taman bunga di sekeliling rumah. Membuat rumah itu berkesan terang dan 'terbuka'.

"Girls.. Tamu kita sudah datang.." Teriak Sungjong.

Keributan di dapur mendadak berhenti. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sungyeol keluar dari dapur dengan mengenakan celemek berwarna biru muda. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat perhatian Baekhyun terpusat.

Melainkan dua gadis yang mengekor di belakang Sungyeol.

Yang berambut almond tampak mencengkram kaos bagian lengan yang Sungyeol kenakan. Mungkin ia tidak tebiasa dengan adanya orang baru. Sedangkan yang berambut lebih terang tampak menggenggam erat lengan kakaknya, sambil menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya dibelakan tubuh tinggi Sungyeol.

"Eh? Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian takut-takut begitu? Kak Baekhyun ini baik kok.." Bujuk Sungjong.

Gadis bersurai almond itu mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk. Menatap Baekhyun untuk yang pertama kalinya. Baekhyun terpana melihat mata hijaunya yang jernih. Mencoba memberi kesan yang baik, Baekhyun tersenyum lembut.

_'Sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang_ dia.._ Tapi dimana?'_

Gadis itu tampak berkedip beberapa kali. Sedetik kemudia ia membisikkan sesuatu pada adiknya. Entah apa yang dikatakannya, namun gadis bersurai blonde itu tampak segera mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Baekhyun penasaran. Menampakkan mata biru sebening kristal miliknya.

Liu, yang bermata hijau, tampak membuka bibirnya, sejurus kemudia terdengar suara lembut mengalun dari bibirnya.

"Kak Baekhyun ini, cantik sekali.. Apakah dia wanita?"

Dan Baekhyun menjatuhkan rahangnya...

.

.

.

"Kalian sudah membereskan kekacauan di dapur?" Tanya Sungjong saat melihat Sungyeol dan si kembar kembali dari dapur.

"Tentu saja sudah." Kata Ailaa riang.

"Baiklah. Kemari. Aku ingin memberi pelukan pada kalian." Titah Sungjong.

Tanpa dikomando dua kali, mereka langsung menghambur kepelukan Sungjong. Membuat yang lebih tua terkekeh geli melihat tingkah gadis-gadisnya.

"Bukankah mereka sangat manis?" Sungyeol menyenggol lengan Baekhyun yang tersenyum melihat tingkah dua gadis itu.

"Ya.. Mereka manis sekali." Baekhyun kelihatan setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Sungyeol.

"Kak Yeollie.." Liu tiba-tiba duduk disamping Sungyeol. Membuat kedua pemuda yang tadinya bercakap-cakap, sedikit kaget.

"Sweetheart? Ada apa?" Tanya Sungyeol sambil membelai surai almond Liu.

"Kak Baekhyun ini, apakah kalian berteman baik? Kenapa kak Yeollie dan kak Sungjongie mengundang kak Baekhyun kemari?" Tanya Liu penasaran.

"Iya, tumben sekali.." Sahut Ailaa yang tampak nyaman bersandar pada Sungjong.

"Tanyakan sendiri saja pada kak Baekhyun." Gemas Sungjong sambil mencubit kecil pipi Ailaa.

"Uhmm.. Liu, tanyakan pada kak Baekhyun!" Ailaa mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Liu. Bukanya tampak bossy, ia malah terlihat lucu.

"KENAPA AKU?!" Liu tampak tidak terima.

"Ssstttt.. Liu, jangan berteriak pada Ailaa. Itu tidak baik, sweetheart.." Nasihat Sungyeol sambil menepuk-nepuk kecil kepala Liu.

"Tapi dia menyebalkan. Dasar kelinci!" Ledek Liu.

"Kelinci lebih baik dari kucing. Dasar kucing!" Ailaa malah ikut meledek Liu.

"Kelinci jelek!"

"Kucing galak!"

"Bayi gurita!"

"Rusa licik!"

"Singa betina!"

"Kijang bantet!"

"Dasar bekicot!"

"AKU BUKAN BEKICOT! DASAR SIPUT!"

"GIRLS! HENTIKAN?!"

Sungjong memijit pelan keningnya, sedangkan Sungyeol sudah berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kalian berdua." Sungyeol mengarahkan telunjuknya pada kedua gadis dengan tinggi kurang dari 120 cm itu. "Segera minta maaf."

"Maafkan kami, kak Sungjong. Maafkan kami, kak Sungyeol. Maafkan kami juga, kak Baekhyun." Kompak dua gadis berwajah nyaris sama itu.

"Sekarang segera berbaikan!" Titah Sungjong.

Dua gadis itu tampak bertatapan sengit. Tapi tetap saja menimbulkan kesan lucu. Keduanya kemudian dengan kompak menyilangkan kedua tangan mereka serta menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"TIDAK MAU!" Seru mereka kompak.

"Berbaikan, atau tidak ada pudding labu dan Ice cream untuk makan malam." Ancam Sungyeol.

"Ugghhh..." Keluh dua gadis itu.

"Baiklah.." Gumam Liu.

Gadis itu berjalan menuju sofa yang diduduki oleh adiknya. Ia segera mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping adiknya. Membuat sofa yang seharusnya diduduki olah 2 orang itu terisi oleh 3 orang. Liu memeluk tubuh Ailaa dari samping, yang segera dibalas serupa oleh Ailaa.

"Ailaa maafkan aku." Gumam Liu. Mata hijaunya tampak sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Aku juga minta maaf. Seharusnya aku tidak memerintah Liu seperti itu." Ailaa tersenyum menyesal.

"Kita tetap satu kan?" Tanya Liu.

"Tentu saja..." Sahut Ailaa.

"Kalian manis sekali. Aku jadi terharu.." Puji Baekhyun pada dua gadis muda itu.

"Terima kasih kak Baekhyun.." Sahut mereka kompak. "Dan maaf sudah mengira kau sebagai wanita. Hihihi.." Kekeh Liu.

"Uhm. Habis, kak Baekhyun sangat cantik. Kami saja, mungkin kalah.." Imbuh Ailaa.

"Kumohon, jangan gunakan kata 'cantik'. Harga diriku sebagai pria, rasanya sudah hilang." Gerutu Baekhyun, membuat seisi ruangan itu tertawa mendengarnya.

"Baiklah.." Ailaa menyatukan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, membentuk lambang OK.

"Sekali lagi maafkan kami ya.." Liu tertawa kecil sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

'Sungjong dan Sungyeol benar. Walau mereka sedikit menyebalkan, tapi mereka sangat manis. Bahkan rasanya mudah sekali untuk menyayangi dua gadis ini.'

.

.

.

"Girls... Ayo turun... Makan malam sudah siap..."

Mungkin dirumah ini, yang bertugas untuk berteriak-teriak adalah Sungjong.

"Baiklaaahhhh..." Balas si kembar dengan aksen yang lucu.

"Apa menu malam ini, chef?" Tanya Ailaa sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tadaaa... Silahkan menikmati, tuan puteri..." Sungyeol tertawa mengikuti tingkah absurd si kembar.

"Pelayan.. Tolong ambilkan aku ayam." Perintah Liu sambil terkikik.

"Ah, jangan lupa berikan extra wortel pada supku." Ailaa juga ikut memerintah dengan aksen bangsawan yang dibuat-buat. Membuat semua orang diruangan itu tertawa tanpa bisa ditahan.

"Sudah.. Mari kita makan.." Ajak Baekhyun.

Mereka makan dengan cukup tenang. Membicarakan hal-hal remeh dan lucu, serta saling melempar beberapa lelucon. Sepertinya malam ini adalah malam yang menyenangkan untuk mereka semua.

"Dessert sudah siap..."

Baekhyun, Sungyeol, dan Baekhyun tampak membawa nampan berisi puding dan Ice cream. Kedatangan mereka disambut pekikan riang si kembar.

"Ice cream. Ice cream. Ice cream." Ailaa dan Liu bernyanyi dengan nada yang aneh namun terdengar lucu, membuat suasana di ruang makan makin ceria.

"Coklat untuk Ailaa, dan Stroberi untuk Liu." Baekhyun membagikan ice cream kepada dua gadis muda itu.

"Hmm.. Rasanya seperti coklat. Aku suka." Kata Ailaa sambil menggigit ujung sendok yang ia pegang.

"Itu memang rasa coklat, sayang. Tentu saja rasanya seperti coklat." Sungjong mencubit hidung Ailaa gemas.

"Tapi, bagaimana kak Baekhyun tahu kalau aku suka rasa stroberi sedangkan Ailaa suka coklat? Bukankah kita baru saja bertemu?" Tanya Liu heran, ia menggigiti ujung sendok ice cream miliknya.

"Eh? Itu..." Baekhyun terlihat bingung. Pasalnya, dua pemuda didepannya belum memberitahukan bahwa sebenarnya Baekhyun akan menggantikan tugas mereka. Entah apa respon si kembar nanti. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

"Ah.. Tadi kak Yeollie memberitahu Kak Baekhyun saat kita di dapur." Sahut Sungjong cepat.

"Ahaha.. Itu benar." Sungyeol tertawa hambar.

"Oh.." Ailaa tampak tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Tapi Liu tetap memandang mereka bertiga, curiga.

"Kalian aneh." Komentar Liu. Ia meniup poninya gusar. Lalu melanjutkan acara makan ice creamnya.

'Aku tahu ada yang tidak beres disini. Tapi apa? Mereka sedikit mencurigakan. Kenapa Ailaa tampak tenang sekali? Dasar tidak peka. Ailaa harus segera tahu hal ini.'

.

.

.

"Kak Yeollie? Kak Jongie? Kak Baekhyun?" Liu menatap sekeliling ruang bawah pagi itu. Mencari 3 pemuda yang lebih tua darinya.

"Ahh.. Mungkin di dapur, Liu. Ayo.." Ajak Ailaa.

Mereka berdua segera menuruni tangga dan merjalan melewati ruang tengah serta ruang makan, mencoba mencari pemuda-pemuda itu di dapur.

"Kaakkk.." Panggil mereka.

Benar saja. 3 pemuda dengat tinggi badan yang berbeda itu tampak mengobrol sambil membuat sarapan.

"Hai girls.. Sudah mandi? Kalian tampak cantik sekali pagi ini." Puji Sungyeol.

Liu tersenyum manis sedangkan Ailaa tertawa kecil karena pujian Sungyeol. Mereka pagi ini memang tampak cantik menggenakan dress selutut. Liu mengekan dress putih dengan aksen bunga-bunga kecil dan pita hitam, sedangkan Ailaa menggunakan dress hitam dengan aksen bunga-bunga kecil dan pita putih.

"Terima kasih. Apa sarapan pagi ini?" Tanya Ailaa.

"Pagi ini bukan kami yang membuat sarapan." Sungjong mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Kak Baekhyun yang membuatnya." Lanjut Sungyeol.

"Kalian sudah makan?" Tanya Liu sambil meminum susu stroberinya.

"Sudah. Kalian mandi terlalu lama. Sedangkan kak Yeollie sudah terlalu lapar. Jadi kami makan duluan." Terang Sungjong.

"Ohh.. Jadi, chef Baekhyun, apa menu pagi ini?" Tanya Ailaa sambil meletakkan gelas berisi susu coklat miliknya.

"Aku membuatkan pancake madu untuk Ailaa, dan waffle dengan sirup mapple untuk Liu." Baekhyun meletakkan masing-masing satu piring didepan dua gadis itu.

Mereka berdua makan dengan tenang. Mungkin karena sudah lapar. Sedangkan Sungjong dan Sungyeol berpamitan untuk bicara berdua sebentar di dapur.

"Jadi, bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Ini enak." Puji Ailaa. Ia mengacungkan dua ibu jarinya pada Baekhyun. Membuat pemuda bersurai magenta itu tersenyum.

"Kalian suka sarapan kalian?" Tanya Sungjong yang baru saja kembali dari dapur.

"Yepp.. Harus kuakui, waffle buatan kak Hyunnie, lebih enak dari buatan kak Jongie." Ungkap Liu. Ia ikut mengacungkan dua ibu jarinya pada Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"Ada satu hal yang ingin kami beritahukan kepada kalian." Sungyeol berkata serius.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Ailaa.

"Sebenarnya kami mendapat beasiswa untuk berkuliah di Jepang selama 2 tahun." Terang Sungyeol.

"Itu bagus. Kalian harus menerimanya." Dukung Liu.

"Kami memang sudah menerimanya. Dan sudah mengurus segala sesuatunya." Lanjut Sungyeol.

"Kalian pasti bercanda?! Kalian akan berangkat secepatnya?!" Tanya Ailaa kaget.

Liu mencoba menekan emosinya. "Kapan kalian berangkat?"

"Lusa. Penerbangan Sore." Jawab Sungjong.

"Selain itu, Baekhyun akan mengambil alih pekerjaan kami untuk menjaga kalian." Lanjut Sungjong.

"Semudah itu?" Tanya Liu datar.

"Bukankah kalian berjanji, tidak akan melepaskan kami pada orang lain sebelum kami yang meminta?!" Ailaa menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Tapi kami..."

"Dari awal kedatangan Kak Baekhyun, aku sudah tahu ada yang tidak beres. Ternyata ini maksud kalian. Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku minta kalian untuk pergi. Kalian boleh pergi. Kak Baekhyun boleh menggantikan kalian untuk merawat kami."

"LIU?!" Teriak Ailaa.

"Sadarlah Ailaa. Tidak selamanya mereka merawat kita. Toh kita juga tidak pernah hidup dengan orang tua kita. Jadi semuanya sama saja kan?" Ucap Liu dengan nada yang datar.

"Tapi Liu.."

"Sudahlah Ailaa. Ayo kita ke kamar. Aku lelah." Liu begegas meninggalkan ruang makan. Ailaa tampak mengekor dibelakangnya dengan sedikit linglung.

"Liu, Ailaa.."

Liu segera berbalik dan menggenggam tangan Ailaa, menuntun adiknya yang tampak masih shock.

"Lebih baik, kak Sungjong dan kak Sungyeol segera berkemas. Bukankah kalian berangkat lusa? Dan juga, sebaiknya kak Baekhyun segera memindahkan barang-barang kemari karena kak Baekhyun akan segera menempati rumah ini. Bukan begitu?" Tanya Liu dingin.

Kedua gadis itu segera menaiki tangga. Beberapa saat kemudia, terdengar suara pintu dibanting dengan keras.

'Sepertinya, selanjutnya aku akan kurang diterima dirumah ini. Apa aku bisa mengambil hati dua gadis itu? Padahal aku sudah terlanjur menyayangi mereka. Aku harus bagaimana?'

.

To be Continue

.

Jeng-jeng.. Konflik pertama mulai muncul. Mungkin yang paling menentang keberadaan Baekhyun untuk chapter depan adalah Liu.

Well, sepertinya tugas Baek untuk membujuk si kembar ini akan author buat sedikit sulit. Karena ada alasan dibalik eratnya hubungan antara Liu-Ailaa dan Sungyeol-Sungjong.

Author rasa ini lumayan pendek untuk Chapter 2, is't it? :(

Last, thank's for all reader, karena sudah menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca fanfict ini. ^^V

And also thanks for **Neli Amelia, **cause you are my first reviewer.. ^^V

Sincerely,

Joanna Liu


	3. Chapter 3

Happenstance

Cast

~ Byun Baekhyun

~ Park Chanyeol

~ Kwon Liu

~ Kwon Ailaa

~ and other

A/N : Cukup kaget karena view-nya banyak, walau menurun dari chapter 1 kemaren. Bayangan author, ini cerita mungkin nggak ada yang ngelirik.. :D

Author berterima kasih kepada chingudeul yang udah mampir karena mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca karya author yang mungkin -sangat- jauh dari kata sempurna. Gomawo all.. #bow

Dan author juga lebih berterima kasih sama chingudeul yang udah review/follow/fav karena mau berbaik hati untuk mengapresiasi fanfict author yang biasa-biasa ini. #big hug

.

Previous Chapter

.

.

"Sadarlah Ailaa. Tidak selamanya mereka merawat kita. Toh kita juga tidak pernah hidup dengan orang tua kita. Jadi semuanya sama saja kan?" Ucap Liu dengan nada yang datar.

"Tapi Liu.."

"Sudahlah Ailaa. Ayo kita ke kamar. Aku lelah." Liu begegas meninggalkan ruang makan. Ailaa tampak mengekor dibelakangnya dengan sedikit linglung.

"Liu, Ailaa.."

Liu segera berbalik dan menggenggam tangan Ailaa, menuntun adiknya yang tampak masih shock.

"Lebih baik, kak Sungjong dan kak Sungyeol segera berkemas. Bukankah kalian berangkat lusa? Dan juga, sebaiknya kak Baekhyun segera memindahkan barang-barang kemari karena kak Baekhyun akan segera menempati rumah ini. Bukan begitu?" Tanya Liu dingin.

Kedua gadis itu segera menaiki tangga. Beberapa saat kemudia, terdengar suara pintu dibanting dengan keras.

'Sepertinya, selanjutnya aku akan kurang diterima dirumah ini. Apa aku bisa mengambil hati dua gadis itu? Padahal aku sudah terlanjur menyayangi mereka. Aku harus bagaimana?'

.

.Chapter 3.

.

Liu-Ailaa side

"Aku tidak percaya ini." Gumam Ailaa. Gadis itu terduduk di atas karpet dikamar mereka.

"Mereka berdua berkata seakan kita hanya benda yang dapat dititipkan?!" Nada bicara Ailaa berubah geram. Ia mencengkeram dress bagian bawahnya.

"Seharusnya mereka tidak meninggalkan kita semudah itu. Kita sudah sangat bergantung pada mereka, lalu tiba-tiba?! BANG! Mereka meninggalkan kita semudah itu." Ailaa mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Membuat rambut blonde yang awalnya dikepang itu berantakan.

"Kak Baekhyun juga bersalah dalam hal ini." Tegas Liu yang daritadi bungkam. Ia mencengkeram boneka beruang biru pemberian Sungyeol. Mungkin untuk melampiaskan kekecewaannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Bagaimana-"

"Ai, coba fikirkan!" Potong Liu. "Kalau seandainya kak Baekhyun tidak bersedia menggantikan mereka, pasti mereka sedikit menunda keberangkatan mereka. Atau mungkin membatalkan beasiswa yang mereka terima." Lanjut Liu.

"Tapi, Liu-"

"Aku tahu pendidikan mereka juga penting." Liu beranjak untuk duduk didepan Ailaa. "Tapi bukankah mereka bisa menggu sampai kita lebih dewasa? Maksudku, kita baru 12 tahun Ai.. Mereka mungkin bisa menunggu 2 atau 3 tahun lagi. Sampai kita diperbolehkan untuk pergi ke sekolah umum oleh mommy dan daddy." Terang Liu.

"Kau benar. Mereka semua salah. Mereka semua jahat. Aku benci mereka." Ailaa merebahkan tubuhnya. Meletakkan kepalanya dipangkuan Liu.

"Dan kau tahu? Sejak awal kedatangan kak Baekhyun, aku sudah merasa curiga. Dia tahu apa yang kita suka dan tidak suka. Selama ia menginap disini, diam-diam aku sudah menyelidikinya." Liu berkata dengan suara rendah. Kedua tangannya tergerak untuk melepaskan kepangan rambut Ailaa.

"Lalu? Apa yang kau dapat?" Tanya Ailaa.

"Byun Baekhyun. Lahir 6 Mei 1992. Anak tunggal dari pemilik Shine Corp. Sangat berprestasi. Tidak ada catatan buruk. Tidak ada gosip miring juga tentang dia." Liu tersenyum hambar.

"Anak dari pemilik Shine Corp? Shine Corp yang itu?" Tanya Ailaa kaget.

"Yepp. Yang bergerak di bidang properti dan otomotif." Sahut Liu.

"Dia sama kayanya dengan daddy dan mommy. Bahkan aku berani bertaruh, ia lebih kaya daripada daddy dan mommy. Tapi bagaimana kau bisa tahu hal itu?" Tanya Ailaa heran.

"Dari internet." Jawab Liu malas.

"Jangan bercanda. Aku tahu, kau pasti paham apa maksud dari pertanyaanku." Ailaa berucap datar.

"Baiklah.. Kau ini, tidak bisa diajak bercanda sama sekali." Liu menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Salah sendiri mengajakku bercanda disaat seperti ini." Ailaa mendorong kening Liu menggunakan telunjuknya. Dan tentu saja dibalas hal yang sama oleh Liu.

"Kau ingat saat daddy mengadakan pesta ulang tahun kita 8 bulan yang lalu?" Tanya Liu.

"Yang diadakan di rumah musim panas kita di Vatican, benar?" Ailaa bertanya, memastikan.

"Yepp. Saat itu daddy mengundang semua kolega bisnisnya kan? Saat itulah aku melihat keluarga Byun. Dulu warna rambut kak Baekhyun masih kecoklatan, bukan magenta. Aku ingat hal itu saat hari kedua ia menginap disini. Itulah sebabnya aku merasa tidak asing dengan kak Baekhyun." Jelas Liu.

"Ingatan Liu kuat sekali. Aku beruntung punya kakak seperti Liu." Puji Ailaa sambil bertepuk tangan kecil.

"Terima kasih. Aku juga beruntung punya adik seimut Ailaa." Balas Liu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ah, tapi Liu, untuk apa kak Baekhyun bekerja menjadi pengasuh kita, kalau ia punya banyak uang yang bahkan tidak bisa habis kalaupun dibakar?" Tanya Ailaa heran.

"Itulah yang aku tidak tahu." Liu meniup poninya frustasi. Tiba-tiba ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, hingga membuat rambut almondnya sedikit berantakan. "Jangan-jangan, dia ingin menculik kita?" Liu berucap histeris.

Ailaa hanya memandang datar kakanya. "Kau terlalu parno. Aku yakin kalau kak Baekhyun bahkan tidak berani membunuh tikus." Ujar Ailaa malas.

"Tapi, coba fikirkan! Apa yang membuat anak konglomerat sekaya itu, mau menjadi pengasuh dua gadis berusia 12 tahun seperti kita? Jangan-jangan dia pedofil.." Liu kembali panik.

"Liu... Liu terlalu berlebihan.. Jangan terlalu paranoid, please.." Timpal Ailaa dengan nada yang benar-benar datar.

.

Hari keberangkatan Sungyeol dan Sungjong

.

"Girls.. Kalian masih tidak mau keluar dari kamar?" Bujuk Sungjong.

Sejak peristiwa di dapur, dua gadis itu memang tidak keluar kamar sama sekali. Mereka sepakat untuk menunjukkan kekecewaan mereka dengan cara ini. Mereka berdua tidak terlalu khawatir, toh di kamar mereka ada dua kulkas mini untuk menyimpan makanan dan minuman. Tapi tetap saja 3 pemuda dirumah itu merasa sedikit khawatir.

"Ayolah girls.. Kak Yeollie, kak Jongie, dan kak Hyunnie sudah membuatkan kalian sweet pumpkin pudding dan strawberry cheese cake." Kali ini Sungyeol mencoba untuk merayu mereka.

Tapi kamar itu tetap hening.

"Come on girls.. Kami minta maaf.." Baekhyun ikut membujuk mereka.

"Apakah jika kami keluar, kak Yeollie dan kak Jongie akan membatalkan kepergian kalian ke Jepang?"

Itu suara Ailaa. Sepertinya usaha mereka sedikit membuahkan hasil.

Tapi pertanyaan Ailaa malah membuat mereka bungkam. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar dibuka. Menampakkan Liu yang masih mengenakan piama berupa atasan lengan panjang dan celana panjang berwarna biru dengan motif kucing-kucing kecil.

"Tentu tidak kan?" Liu membuka pintu kamarnya lebih lebar. "Kalian boleh masuk." Lanjutnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun POV

Kami bertiga saling berpandangan bingung. Tidak percaya Liu akan membiarkan kami masuk kekamar mereka. Apakah mereka sudah tidak marah?

"Kalian mau berdiri disana sampai kapan?"

Liu menatap kami malas. Sangat berbeda dengan Liu yang biasa kulihat.

Kami bertiga segera masuk.

Hal pertama yang kulihat saat memasuki kamar kedua gadis ini adalah, modern dan minimalis. Kamar mereka didominasi warna hijau-biru. Membuat ruangan ini terlihat terang, ditambah lagi dengan adanya balkon yang hanya dibatasi oleh pintu kaca yang bisa digeser, membuat angin segar dan cahaya matahari leluasa masuk kemari.

Ailaa sedikit mendongak saat kami masuk, namun ia segera kembali membaca komik miliknya sambil berbaring tengkurap diranjang.

"Letakkan saja makanan-makanan itu dimeja dekat TV. Atau kalian mau terus membawa nampan itu? Well.. Tidak masalah, sih." Ailaa berguman dingin. Sedangkan Liu lebih memilih untuk berada di balkon. Menikmati sejuknya angin pagi itu. Menutup kedua telinganya menggunakan headset yang tersambung pada ponselnya.

Malihat sikap mereka, sepertinya mereka masih marah.

Kami bertiga segera menaruh nampan yang kami bawa di meja. Kami bertiga berpandangan.

"Sepertinya mereka masih marah." Bisikku.

"Kau benar. Lalu apa rencana kita selanjutnya?" Bisik Sungyeol.

"Kita coba untuk merayu Ailaa dulu. Dia termasuk gadis yang gampang luluh." Usul Sungjong.

"Tidak efektif.." Keluh Sungyeol. "Kita bagi tugas saja." Putusnya.

Aku dan Sungjong hanya berpandangan bingung. Hingga akhirnya kami berdua mengangguk ragu.

"Jadi apa rencanamu?"

Sial. Seharusnya aku tidak menyetujui saran gila dari tiang listrik berjalan itu!

TUHAN.. KENAPA HARUS AKU YANG MEMBUJUK LIU?! Melihat sikapnya tadi saja, aku sudah mengira bahwa diantara mereka berdua, Liu adalah yang paling mengharapkan kepergianku. (Poor Baekkie.. :( #Hikkseu)

Sialan kau, Lee Sungyeol.

Selama beberapa detik, aku masih berdiri dibelakang gadis mungil yang sedang menyenandungkan sebuah lagu yang tidak kukenal itu. Surai almond miliknya dibiarkan tergerai, membuat angin leluasa memainkannya.

Aku sedikit melirik ke arah Sungyeol dan Sungjong yang tampaknya sudah mulai meluluhkan Ailaa.

Apa yang jarus kulakukan..

Eomma.. Tolonglah anakmu ini.. :'(

Ayolah Baek! Bagaimana bisa kau setakut ini pada anak yang usianya separuh dari usiamu? Dia bahkan sangat imut. Kenapa kau harus takut?

Dia memang imut, tapi aura dinginnya sangat menakutkan.

Kenapa fikiran dan otakku malah asyik bertengkar. Seharusnya aku membujuk Liu, dasar bodoh..

"Kalau kak Baekhyun tidak butuh kepala, seharusnya tidak usah dipukuli begitu."

"Eh?"

Aku tidak sadar bahwa dari tadi tanganku sudah asyik memukuli kepalaku. Aku tersenyum paksa ke arah Liu.

"S-sebenarnya tadi kak Baekhyun ingin bicara-"

"Aku sudah tahu kalau kak Baekhyun sudah berdiri dibelakangku sejak tadi." Liu tersenyum tipis, lalu bergerak untuk menduduki ayunan yang berada disebelah kiriku. Ia menepuk ruang kosong disampingnya. Mengundangku untuk ikut duduk disana.

"Pasti kak Baekhyun ingin membujukku agar tidak marah lagi. Bukan begitu?" Liu berujar tanpa memandangku.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanyaku heran.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Karena kak Sungyeol tahu kelemahanku." Liu meremas ujung piamanya.

"Kelemahan...mu?"

"Hn. Aku pasti akan luluh kalau kau yang memohon kepadaku secara langsung." Gumamnya.

"B-bagaimana bisa? Kita bahkan tidak terlalu dekat." Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada terkejut dalam suaraku.

"Justru itu poin pentingnya." Liu bersandar pada ayunan yang kami duduki. Membuat ayunannya sedikit bergoyang.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak bisa menolak keinginan dari orang yang belum dekat denganku." Liu menatap langsung ke arah mataku.

Aku sedikit membeku saat melihat ada sinar keputus-asaan dimatanya. Aku tersenyum sedih.

"Walau aku memaafkan kalian. Aku masih tidak bisa menjanjikan beberapa hal pada kak Baekhyun." Liu tersenyum hambar.

"Apa itu?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku mungkin masih tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa tidak sukaku pada kak Baekhyun. Karena menurutku kehadiran kak Baekhyunlah yang membuat kak Sungyeol dan kak Sungjong pergi." Liu mengalihkan tatapannya dariku.

"Tapi, itu kan bu-"

"Itu memang bukan salah kak Baekhyun." Liu memotong ucapanku. "Tapi seandainya kak Baekhyun menolak permintaan kak Sungyeol dan kak Sungjong untuk menggantikan mereka, pasti mereka menunda keberangkatan mereka." Lanjutnya.

Dan -sialnya- menurutku itu benar.

"Ada satu hal lagi." Liu tiba-tiba menyeringai kecil.

Sial! Apa lagi kali ini?!

"Katakan saja.." Sahutku pasrah.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk berperilaku baik padamu. Nikmati saja waktumu disini, aku yakin tidak akan lama. Kami berdua akan bersaha sekuat kami untuk membuat kak Sungyeol dan kak Sungjong kembali kemari. Walaupun dengan cara menyingkirkanmu. Jadi, maaf ya.." Liu tersenyum manis. Manis memuakkan!

Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali meneriakinya. Minimal mungkin memakinya. Tapi melihat mata hijaunya yang bersinar itu, membuat emosiku yang awalnya berada diubun-ubun, langsung hilang tak berbekas.

Gadis ini benar-benar! Sihir apa yang dia buat, sampai aku bahkan tidak bisa marah padanya?

Dasar bocah! Mari kita lihat. Siapa yang akan bertahan lebih lama. Akan aku membuat kalian luluh dan tidak akan bisa lepas dariku!

"Maaf saja ya, Liu.. Aku juga tidak akan menyerah semudah itu." Aku balas tersenyum manis.

"Oke! Mari kita sama-sama berjuang!" Liu berujar riang. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Pertama aku bingung apa maksudnya. Hingga akhirnya ia menarik tangan kananku, mengajakku berjabat tangan.

Aku terkekeh geli. Bagaimana bisa gadis mungil ini bersikap seperti itu? Setelah menyatakan bahwa ia akan menyingkirkanku, ia malah menyemangatiku untuk berjuang dan menjabat tanganku. Lucu sekali.

Liu ikut tertawa dan dengan tiba-tiba ia mengecup pipiku.

Astaga.. Gadis ini..

"Daahhh kak Baekhyun.. Berjuanglah.." Liu tertawa riang sambil berlari masuk ke dalam kamar.

Dasar gadis nakal. Kalau dia se-imut itu, bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyayanginya?

Sial! Padahal harusnya aku yang membuat mereka berdua tidak bisa lepas dariku, tapi kenapa justru aku yang tidak bisa lepas dari mereka?!

Aigoo.. Belum apa-apa, aku sudah 'kalah' dari mereka.

Sepertinya ini akan sedikit menyulitkanku.

.

To Be Continue

.

Pengennya buat Liu/Ailaa bener-bener benci sama Baek, tapi kelihatannya nanti malah aneh kalau Baek-nya masih sayang sama mereka padahal mereka benci sama Baek.

Mungkin ceritanya agak aneh.. Tapi ini murni karena author lagi pusing mikirin tugas sekolah ditambah lagi author lagi sakit. Jadi author minta maaf kalau ada yang nggak puas sama Chap ini. #bow

^Balasan Review^

~ **N****eli Amelia **: Tenang.. Mungkin nggak butuh waktu lama buat mereka nerima Baekkie. Lagian, author juga nggak tega.. :D Thanks for review.. ^^V

~ **Shin il kwang :** Makasih udah bilang fanfictku bagus.. Jadi terharu.. Emang mirip hallo baby ya? Padahal author nggak pernah lihat acara itu, cuman ngintip2 aja.. #nah lho? Btw, Thanks for review, ne.. ^^V

~ **ByunViBaek **: Author suka lihat orang yang matanya hijau. Lucu aja gitu. Makanya dijadiin chara.. :D Baekkie nggak sedih kok.. Lagian, author yakin kalo' Baek bisa kok ambil hatinya Liu-Ailaa. :D Thanks for review.. ^^V

~ **meliarisky7** : Udah dilanjut, chingu.. Tenang aja.. Chanyeol tetep pacarnya Baekhyun kok. Kan Chanyeol menantu idaman keluarga Byun.. #Jiahaha.. :D Thanks for review.. ^^V

~ **Little iLaa** : Nggak usah ngomong apa-apa. Eomma cuman minta dibeliin ice cream di Indomaret sebelah pom bensin deket sekolah. Ini wajib! Jangan kapok2 buat review, aegya.. :* ^^V

And also, thanks for all viewers. Baik yang udah baca maupun yang numpang lewat. :D

Sincerely

Joanna Liu


	4. Chapter 4

Happenstance

Cast

~ Byun Baekhyun

~ Park Chanyeol

~ Kwon Liu

~ Kwon Ailaa

~ and other

A/N : Walau view-nya menurun drastis, author harap, author tetap bisa semangat melanjutkan fanfict ini..

Author berterima kasih kepada chingudeul yang udah mampir karena mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca karya author yang mungkin -sangat- jauh dari kata sempurna. Gomawo all.. #bow

Dan author juga lebih berterima kasih sama chingudeul yang udah review/follow/fav karena mau berbaik hati untuk mengapresiasi fanfict author yang biasa-biasa ini. #big hug

.

Previous Chapter

.

.

Aku terkekeh geli. Bagaimana bisa gadis mungil ini bersikap seperti itu? Setelah menyatakan bahwa ia akan menyingkirkanku, ia malah menyemangatiku untuk berjuang dan menjabat tanganku. Lucu sekali.

Liu ikut tertawa dan dengan tiba-tiba ia mengecup pipiku.

Astaga.. Gadis ini..

"Daahhh kak Baekhyun.. Berjuanglah.." Liu tertawa riang sambil berlari masuk ke dalam kamar.

Dasar gadis nakal. Kalau dia se-imut itu, bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyayanginya?

Sial! Padahal harusnya aku yang membuat mereka berdua tidak bisa lepas dariku, tapi kenapa justru aku yang tidak bisa lepas dari mereka?!

Aigoo.. Belum apa-apa, aku sudah 'kalah' dari mereka.

Sepertinya ini akan sedikit menyulitkanku.

.

.Chapter 4.

.

Baekhyun POV

"Aku pulang..."

Ehh? Kenapa sepi sekali? Kemana si kembar?

Apakah setelah bersikeras tidak mau mengantar Sungyeol dan Sungjong ke bandara, mereka melanjutkan tidur siangnya ya?

Atau... Jangan - jangan...

MEREKA BUNUH DIRI?!

Ya tuhan..

Aku segera berlari menuju kamar milik Liu dan Ailaa. Khawatir kalau saja apa yang kufikirkan benar-benar terjadi.

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar mereka. Namun entah mengapa, tidak ada jawaban.

"Liu.. Ailaa.. Kalian di dalam?"

Tetap saja tidak ada jawaban.

Aku membuka pintu kamar dengan hati-hati. Tapi kamar mereka kosong. Bahkan mereka tidak ada di dalam kamar mandi, dikolong kasur maupun di dalam lemari.

Sebenarnya kemana mereka?!

Aku berjalan ke arah balkon. Angin sore yang sejuk langsung menerpaku saat aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar.

Pantas saja, Liu suka sekali berada disini. Langit terlihat jelas sekali dari sini. Lagipula, kita juga bisa melihat seluruh area belakang rumah dari sini.

Tunggu dulu!

Aku menajamkan pengelihatanku.

Ah?! Itu memang benar. Sebuah rumah pohon diatas pohon oak yang letaknya dua pohon dari balkon kamar ini. Dan juga... Ada dua pasang sepatu dibawahnya..

Apa jangan-jangan mereka kesana, ya?

Baekhyun POV End

.

Author POV

Baekhyun mendongak ke atas pohon. Sedikit menggerutu saat mengetahui bahwa pohon itu lebih tinggi daripada perkiraannya.

_Ayolah, Baek.. Memangnya fikirmu, pohon itu hanya memiliki tinggi 3 meter? Yang benar saja.._

"Girls.. Kalian disana?" Teriak Baekhyun.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ailaa mengintip ke bawah.

Namun gadis itu tidak menjawab apa-apa, dan malah kembali masuk ke dalam rumah kayu.

Baekhyun mendesah gusar.

"Apa aku boleh naik?" Baekhyun kembali berteriak.

Tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Merasa sedikit kesal, Baekhyun segera melepas sepatunya dan memanjat naik. Beruntung, mudah sekali untuk bisa naik keatas, karena sudah ada pijakan-pijakan dari kayu yang sepertinya memang sengaja dibuat se-aman mungkin.

Baekhyun melongok kedalam rumah kayu itu. Sedikit kaget saat melihat kedua gadis itu sedang menangis. Baekhyun segera masuk dan duduk didepan dua gadis itu.

"Hey.. Hey.. Ada apa ini?" Tanya Baekhyun lembut.

Tanpa diduga, kedua gadis itu langsung memeluk Baekhyun. Nyaris membuat yang labih tua terjungkal dari duduknya.

"Mengapa menangis, heumm?" Tangan Baekhyun tergerak untuk membelai lembut surai kedua gadis itu. Ia lalu sedikit menjauhkan tubuh si kembar dan menatap wajahnya bergantian.

"Apakah kalian menyesal sudah mengijikan kak Sungyeol dan kak Sungjong pergi?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Ailaa menghapus kasar air matanya. "Tapi menurut kami, itu yang terbaik.."

"Lalu kenapa kalian menangisinya?" Baekhyun membantu kedua gadis itu untuk menghapus air mata mereka.

"Karena sulit untuk melepaskan mereka begitu saja.." Kali ini si sulung menjawab lirih.

"Kenapa bisa bagitu? Kalau boleh, kalian bisa bercerita pada kak Baekhyun.." Baekhyun tersenyum lembut.

"Benarkah?" Ailaa bergumam pelan.

"Tentu saja boleh. Kan, kak Baekhyun sekarang juga kakak kalian.." Baekhyun mencubit kecil pipi Ailaa.

"Juga?" Liu bertanya bingung.

"Tentu saja. Sejak awal, kak Baekhyun tidak ingin menggatikan posisi Sungyeol dan Sungjong sebagai kakak kalian. Tapi, kak Baekhyun ingin kalian menganggap kak Baekhyun sama seperti kak Sungyeol dan kak Sungjong.." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Tapi, itu tidak bisa. Kalian tidak sama." Tolak Liu.

"Ehh? Kenapa bisa begitu?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Karena kak Jongie dan kak Yeollie berbeda. Mereka spesial.. Karena itu tidak mudah bagi kami untuk melepaskan mereka." Terang Ailaa.

"Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Anggap saja aku satu peringkat dibawah mereka." Baekhyun mengacak surai kedua gadis itu dengan gemas. "Lalu apa yang membuat kalian berat melepaskan mereka?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Liu memulai ceritanya. "Mereka selalu ada disaat kami membutuhkan. Mereka datang saat kami sangat kesepian. Hanya mereka yang dapat mengerti kami, dan bisa memberikan kasih sayang tulus yang belum bisa kami dapatkan."

"Tapi, bukankah orang tua kalian juga menyayangi kalian?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Itu memang benar. Tapi mereka jarang sekali bisa berada disamping kami. Mereka selalu pergi mengurusi perusahaan. Dan secara tidak langsung membuat kami tumbuh tanpa diiringi kasih sayang orang tua." Jawab Ailaa.

"Kami hanya hidup berdua. Melakukan segala sesuatu berdua. Hingga tanpa sadar, kami menganggap diri kami adalah satu. Itu memang sangat menyenangkan, rasa saling memiliki. Hingga akhirnya kami sadar bahwa kami juga butuh orang lain." Liu menggenggam erat tangan Ailaa.

"Saat itulah mereka muncul. Mewarnai hidup kami. Mengenalkan kami akan kasih sayang orang tua. Mendidik kami dengan baik, maksudku secara etika dan kelakuan. Merawat kami saat kami sakit. Mengajak kami keluar rumah, ke taman bermain, ke panti asuhan. Mengajarkan kami bahwa hidup bukan hanya tentang kami sendiri, tapi masih ada orang lain didalamnya. Membuat kami secara tidak langsung bergantung penuh pada mereka." Air mata kembali menggenangi krystal biru milik Ailaa.

"Dan tiba-tiba mereka meninggalkan kami. Rasanya kami masih sangat tidak percaya mereka bisa setega itu. Maksudku, mereka memang boleh saja pergi, tapi mereka bisa kan, memberi tahu kami jauh-jauh hari terlebih dahulu, setidaknya kami bisa menyiapkan mental kami.." Liu berkata dengan suara yang menyedihkan.

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. Ia lalu merengkuh kedua gadis itu. Meberikan kata-kata penenang, dan membelai lembut surai serta punggung kedua gadis itu.

"Jangan menagis lagi.. Kan ada kak Baekhyun disini. Kalian bisa mengganggap kak Baekhyun sebagai cadangan. Kalau kak Yeollie dan kak Jongie sudah kembali, kalian bisa mendepak kak Baekhyun jauh-jauh.." Baekhyun tersenyum walau kedua gadis itu tidak bisa melihat senyumannya.

Liu tiba-tiba menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Benarkah itu?" Tanya Liu.

"Tentu saja.." Baekhyun tersenyum geli.

"Kalau kak Baekhyun tidak bisa menggantikan kak Jongie dan kak Yeollie, bagaiman?" Tanya Ailaa.

"Pasti bisa. Kak Baekhyun ini adalah karyawan yang sudah di-trainee oleh kak Jongie dan kak Yeollie. Jadi pasti tidak akan mengecewakan.." Baekhyun memberikan hormat kepada mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, pegawai Byun.. Anda kami beri waktu trainee 2 minggu. Jika pelayanan anda memuaskan, kami akan memperpanjang masa kontrak anda, setuju?" Liu memasang wajah seserius mungkin, walau hasilnya tetap saja terlihat lucu. Terbukti karena Ailaa malah terkikik melihat wajah kakak yang lahir lebih dulu 6 menit dari dirinya itu.

"Baik, nona Kwon." Baekhyun mati-matian menahan tawanya.

"Deal?" Ailaa dan Liu mengulurkan tangan kanan mereka.

"Deal!" Baekhyun secara bergantian menjabat tangan kedua gadis itu.

"Baiklah tuan Byun, senang berbisnis dengan anda. Sekarang tolong buatkan kami makan.." Ailaa merengek kecil.

"Itu benar.. Karena ternyata, menangis itu menghabiskan tenaga.." Liu memanyunkan bibirnya lucu.

"Baiklah ayo kita turun.." Ajak Baekhyun.

"Ah, kak Baekhyun.."

"Ya, Liu.. Ada apa?"

"Bolehkah kami memanggilmu oppa?" Tanya Liu.

"Ehh? Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Karena memanggimu kak, mengingatkan kami pada kak Yeollie dan kak Jongie. Lagipula kami ingin memberi panggilan yang berbeda padamu." Jawab Liu dibarengi anggukan dari Ailaa.

Baekhyun tampak berfikir sebentar. Kemudian ia tersenyum manis.

"Itu sebuah kehormatan bagiku." Katanya sungguh-sungguh.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Ailaa.

"Benar." Baekhyun tersenyum. "Sebagai hadiah, besok kak Baekhyun-"

"Ishh.. Baekhyun oppa!" Ralat Ailaa jengkel.

"Hahaha.. Baiklah.. Besok Baek oppa akan membelikan kalian ikan untuk mengisi aquarium si ruang tengah. Bagaimana?" Tawar Baekhyun.

"Whoaaa... Benarkah?" Tanya Liu takjub.

"Tentu saja." Baekhyun mencubit gemas hidung gadis bersurai almond itu.

"Janji?" Ailaa dan Liu menyodorkan jari kelingking mereka.

"Janji." Baekhyun mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking kedua gadis itu.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun oppa..." Ailaa mengedarkan pandangannya ke halaman belakang rumah.

"Ai.. Baekkie oppa di dapur.." Teriak Liu.

Ailaa segera berlari ke arah dapur. Ia tersenyum lucu sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangan Liu.

"Ada apa ini, heum?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun oppa lupa?" Liu balik bertanya.

"Lupa apa?" Baekhyun bertanya ragu.

"Ikan.." Rajuk Ailaa. "Mana ikan kami?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Wahh.. Bagaimana yaa.." Baekhyun mengetukkan jarinya pada bibirnya. Pura-pura berfikir.

"Baek oppa benar-benar lupa?" Liu bergumam kecewa.

"Kemari.." Baekhyun menggandeng tangan dua gadis itu. Sedikit menarik dua gadis yang tampaknya sudah tidak bersemangat itu.

"Lihatlah.." Baekhyun mengangkat dagu kedua gadis itu. Menunjukkan beberapa ekor ikan yang sedang berenang lincah didalam aquarium ruang tengah.

"Ikaannnn..." Bereka berteriak heboh, dan segera medekati aquarium.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

'Bagaimana bisa, hanya dengan melihat ikan respon mereka bisa sesenang itu..' fikir Baekhyun.

"Kalian sepertinya suka sekali dengan ikan." Komentar Baekhyun.

"Mereka lucu.." Jawab Ailaa polos.

"Baek oppa, boleh pinjam ponsel?" Tanya Liu.

"Untuk apa?"

"Foto ikan.." Pekik Ailaa girang.

"Memang ponsel kalian kemana?" Baekhyun mengulurkan ponsel miliknya pada Ailaa.

"Diatas. Low batt." Liu meringis lucu.

"Baiklah.. Baek oppa akan buatkan kalian sarapan dulu. Kalian mau apa?" Tawar Baekhyun.

"Pancake madu." Jawab si kembar kompak.

"Tunggu sebentar, ne?" Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Lalu segera berlalu dari sana.

Kedua gadis itu menatap kepergian Baekhyun sambil tersenyum senang. Namun tiba-tiba, si bungsu sedikit mengubah senyumnya. Ia menyeringai kecil-walau tetap saja terlihat menggemaskan-.

"Liu.. Aku punya ide.." Ailaa masih tersenyum evil.

"Untuk apa?" Liu mengerutkan keningnya, bingung.

"Rencana kita.. Kau lupa?" Bisik Ailaa.

"Aku rasa itu tidak perlu. Aku mulai merasa menyukai Baekkie oppa." Liu meniup poninya gusar. "Tapi tak apa. Aku ingin menguji seberapa sabarnya dia saat menghadapi kita." Liu tersenyum miring.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita lihat apa responnya." Ailaa terkekeh kecil.

_'Kumohon, Baekkie oppa.. Semoga kau bisa melewati tes dari kami..'_

.

.

"Girls.. Breakfast is coming.."

Ailaa berlari kecil ke arah Baekhyun.

"Baekkie oppa. Kenapa tidak bilang kalau di ponselmu ada ikannya?" Ailaa merajuk lucu.

Baekhyun tampak berfikir sejenak, lalu tersenyum. Ia menjentikkan jari.

"Pasti wallpaper animasi ikan itu, benar?" Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"Ne." Liu beranjak mendekati Baekhyun dan Ailaa.

"Liu? Kenapa lenganmu basah?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Aku sedang membantu ikan-ikan di ponsel Baekhyun oppa.." Liu menampakkan ekspresi polos yang menggemaskan.

Tapi itu justru membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman.

"Apa maksudnya?" Baekhyun memandang kedua gadis itu bergantian.

"Jadi begini.." Liu memandang Ailaa.

"Kami merasa kasihan dengan ikan di ponsel Baekkie oppa.."

Firasat Baekhyun sudah tidak enak.

"Dan kami berusaha membantunya.. Bukankah ikan-ikan itu juga butuh air?"

Baekhyun sepertinya sudah mendapat gambaran mengenai nasib ponselnya.

"Lihatlah.." Ailaa menggeret Baekhyun untuk mendekati aquarium.

"Sekarang ikannya jadi ada 12..." Pekik Ailaa senang.

"Aigoo..." Baekhyun menepuk keningnya.

Sepertinya Baekhyun harus merelakan dua ikan di ponselnya berenang gembira bersama sepuluh ikan di aquarium Liu dan Ailaa.

.

To Be Continue

.

Author rasa, chapter ini agak aneh. Entahlah..

Mungkin karena efek ujian-ujian. Atau karena faktor lain..

Mianhae, chapter ini nggak ada review replays.. Mungkin akan digabung barengan sama chap depan.. :D

Thanks to :_ ByunViBaek, Little iLaa, neli amelia._

Thank you for your review.. Tanpa review kalian, mungkin Liu udah putus asa.. #bow

And also thanks for all viewers..

Sincerely,

Joanna Liu


	5. Chapter 5

Happenstance

Cast

~ Byun Baekhyun

~ Park Chanyeol

~ Kwon Liu

~ Kwon Ailaa

~ and other

A/N : Walau view-nya menurun drastis, author harap, author tetap bisa semangat melanjutkan fanfict ini..

Author berterima kasih kepada chingudeul yang udah mampir karena mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca karya author yang mungkin -sangat- jauh dari kata sempurna. Gomawo all.. #bow

Dan author juga lebih berterima kasih sama chingudeul yang udah review/follow/fav karena mau berbaik hati untuk mengapresiasi fanfict author yang biasa-biasa ini. #big hug

.

Previous Chapter

.

.

"Jadi begini.." Liu memandang Ailaa.

"Kami merasa kasihan dengan ikan di ponsel Baekkie oppa.."

Firasat Baekhyun sudah tidak enak.

"Dan kami berusaha membantunya.. Bukankah ikan-ikan itu juga butuh air?"

"Lihatlah.." Ailaa menggeret Baekhyun untuk mendekati aquarium.

"Sekarang ikannya jadi ada 12..." Pekik Ailaa senang.

"Aigoo..." Baekhyun menepuk keningnya.

Sepertinya Baekhyun harus merelakan dua ikan di ponselnya berenang gembira bersama sepuluh ikan di aquarium Liu dan Ailaa.

.

.Chapter 4.

.

"Baek oppa.."

"Hmm.."

"Baekkie oppa..."

"Ne."

"Baekhyunnieee oppaaa~"

"Apa?" Baekhyun mengalihkan atensinya pada dua gadis yang tampak berdiri takut-takut disamping sofa yang ia duduki.

"Marah?" Tanya Ailaa dengan aksen yang lucu.

"Tidak." Jawab Baekhyun kelewat datar.

"Bohong. Kau pasti marah pada kami. Benar?" Liu menatap Baekhyun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. Tidak tega melihat Liu yang sepertinya sudah siap menangis kapan saja. Gadis itu memang lebih melankolis daripada adiknya.

"Baek oppa tidak bohong kok." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

Tapi senyum itu terlihat dipaksakan bagi kedua gadis itu.

Heyy.. Padahal Baekhyun kita ini tersenyum dengan tulus kok.

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat saat melihat kedua gadis itu masih tetap terlihat takut dan sedih.

"Kemari.." Baekhyun menepuk tempat kosong di samping kanan dan kiri tubuhnya.

Mereka berdua menurut, dan segera duduk disamping kanan dan kiri Baekhyun.

Ailaa menunduk, memainkan jari-jari lentik Baekhyun. "Lalu kenapa Baekkie oppa diam?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Oppa hanya memikirkan apa yang akan kalian kenakan pada pesta ulang tahun teman kalian besok." Baekyun tersenyum lembut.

"Pesta ulang tahun?" Ailaa bergumam bingung.

"Teman kami? Besok?" Liu menatap Baekhyun polos.

"Ne. Tadi oppa dapat undangan ini dari ahjumma yang menjadi kepala pelayan di rumah sebelah. Katanya kalian harus datang.." Baekhyun mengambil undangan di meja.

Liu mengambil undangan dari tangan Baekhyun. Namun tiba-tiba tatapannya berubah horror. Mungkin karena Ailaa penasaran, ia ikut mengintip dari belakang tubuh Baekhyun.

"Diaa?! Tidak mau!" Tolak Ailaa keras.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Nanti dia mencemooh kami lagi." Liu memalingkan wajahnya, geram.

"Hey.. Hey.. Apa maksudnya ini? Oppa tidak akan membiarkan kalian dicemooh. Tenang saja.." Hibur Baekhyun.

"Tidak mau... Please.. Jangan paksa kami pergi ke sana.." Rengek Ailaa.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Kami tidak mau kejadian tahun lalu terulang lagi." Ailaa menggembungkan pipinya lucu.

"Mereka bilang, kami tidak sama. Katanya, 'Memang ada ya, saudara kembar yang warna rambut bahkan warna matanya tidak sama. Menggelikan'. Aku benci dia." Liu menggerutu tidak suka.

"Lalu apa susahnya? Kita buat saja agar kalian sama.." Baekhyun tersenyum jenaka.

"Caranya?" Ailaa menyatukan alisnya, bingung.

"Sudahlah.. Sekarang, kalian bersiap-siap. Kita akan pergi." Baekhyun menarik kedua gadis itu untuk berdiri, kemudian mendorong mereka untuk naik ke lantai atas, ke kamar mereka berdua.

"Iya-iya.. Ish.. Jangan cepat-cepat.. Nanti kami jatuhh.." Protes Ailaa.

"Jangan cerewet.. Ayo cepat.." Baekhyun tetap mendorong-dorong dua gadis imut itu.

"Hiiyyaa.. Jangan cepat-cepat.. Ini di tangga.. Nanti kami jatuh.." Teriak Liu panik.

"Hahaha.. Kalian lucu sekali.. Ayoo.. Jangan lelet.." Baekhyun tampak senang sekali mengerjai dua gadis itu. Ia mengabaikkan protes kedua gadis itu, dan tetap mendorong-dorong tubuh kecil keduanya.

"Hiiyyaaa... PELAN-PELAN.. Hadeuhh.."

.

.

"Kami sudah boleh membuka mata?"

Liu menggembungkan pipinya jengah. Mereka sudah nyaris dua jam berada di tempat itu.

Dan parahnya, Baekhyun menyuruh mereka menutup mata sejak mereka turun dari mobil.

"Tunggu sebentar." Cegah Baekhyun. "Xiu noona, bisa kau carikan soft lens? Kalau bisa yang warnanya coklat gelap atau hitam.. Carikan dua pasang, oke?" Baekhyun terlihat tengah mengamati hasil kerja dari pegawai salon tersebut.

Yepp.. Mereka sedang berada di salon sekarang. Bisa dibilang, merealisasikan ide Baekhyun beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Tunggu sebentar." Xiumin, wanita yang tadi diajak bicara oleh Baekhyun, segera bergegas mencarikan barang yang diminta pelanggannya.

"Uhm.. Mungkin kalian bisa buka mata kalian sekarang.." Baekhyun menepuk pundak kedua gadis itu.

Liu dan Ailaa segera melakukan apa yang Baekhyun minta. Sedetik kemudian, mereka terlihat terkejut memandang cermin besar didepan mereka.

"Oh?!" Ailaa memekik, kaget.

Sedangkan Liu menatap bergantian bayangan dirinya dan Ailaa di cermin.

"Rambut kami.." Ailaa bergumam lirih.

Liu menyentuh surai miliknya. Lalu menatap Ailaa. Surai mereka berdua yang awalnya bergelombang, sekarang berubah menjadi lurus. Bahkan warna blonde dan almond itu sekarang berganti menjadi warna hitam. Mereka terlihat sangat mirip. Kecuali warna mata, tentu saja.

"Kita benar-benar kembar sekarang.." Liu menatap Ailaa senang.

"Kalian senang?" Baekhyun sedikit merunduk untuk memeluk pundak kedua gadis itu.

Kedua gadis itu mengangguk senang. Dan tanpa segan memeluk Baekhyun. Membuat yang lebih tua sedikit terkejut.

"Terima kasih, Baekkie oppa.." Ailaa menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Baekhyun, riang.

"Kau yang terbaik.. Jjang" Liu memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan Ailaa. Walaupun harus bersusah payah karena tangannya yang tergolong pendek.

"Ekhem.. Apakah aku mengganggu?" Xiumin tampak tersenyum kikuk kearah mereka bertiga.

"Ah! Xiu noona. Kau sudah dapat apa yang kuminta?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ini." Xiumin menyerahkan 2 kotak kecil berisi soft lens pada Baekhyun. "Tapi Baek, kurasa mereka tampak lebih natural dengan warna mata mereka yang asli." Xiumin memandang kagum kearah si kembar. Mungkin karena mereka berdua kembar identik yang berbeda(?).

Baekhyun tampak mengamati kedua gadis yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan dua orang dewasa didepannya berbicara. Liu dan Ailaa yang merasa diamati hanya memandang Baekhyun dan Xiumin polos. Seakan memberi tatapan apa-ada-yang-salah-dengan-kami.

"Mungkin noona benar." Gumam Baekhyun.

"Baek oppa? Bisa kita pulang sekarang? Aku merasa... Emmmm... Sedikit canggung." Cicit Liu. Sedangkan Ailaa hanya mengangguk membenarkan, serta sesekali menatap sekeliling mereka.

Well, sepertinya tidak hanya Xiumin yang memandang mereka kagum. Beberapa orang juga tampak mengamati dua gadis itu. Antara takjub dan heran.

"Baiklah kita pulang sekarang." Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk.

.

.

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa pesta kali ini bisa berjalan dengan lancar."

Liu menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa dikamar mereka. Sedangkan Ailaa lebih memilih berbaring dikasur empuk mereka. Mengabaikkan Baekhyun yang bersandar santai dipinggir pintu.

"Memangnya biasanya tidak lancar?" Tanya Baekhyun heran. Ia kemudian bergerak menduduki pinggir ranjang milik si kembar.

"Iya. Selalu saja ada orang yang memandang aneh kami." Liu ikut bergabung bersama Baekhyun dan Ailaa diranjang. Menggeser Baekhyun agar duduk ditengah.

Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada headboard. "Separah itu?" Tanyanya heran.

"Itu benar." Ailaa diikuti Liu membaringkan kepalanya pada paha Baekhyun.

"Rasanya menyenangkan saat orang lain tidak lagi memandang kami aneh." Ailaa memainkan jari Liu sambil tersenyum senang.

"Bukan memandang aneh." Baekhyun membelai sayang surai kedua gadis itu. "Mungkin mereka kagum karena kalian berdua memiliki binar mata yang sangat cantik." Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"Jangan menggoda." Komentar Ailaa.

"Itu benar." Baekhyun tertawa. "Kalian membuat banyak orang iri. Cantik, imut, pintar, kembar pula. Bukankah itu sempurna?" Baekhyun kembali menggoda dua gadis mungil itu.

"Aigoo..." Ailaa menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Memang apa yang salah?" Tanya Baekhyun-sok-polos.

"Baekkie oppa membuat kami malu.." Suara Liu teredam boneka yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Itu benar. Baekkie oppa bersungguh-sungguh." Baekhyun terkekeh geli.

"Hentikan! Rasanya wajahku panas sekali saat ini."

"Seperti kepiting rebus."

"Mwoya?!"

"Hahahahaha..."

"Baek oppa menyebalkan!" Liu mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah.. Maafkan oppa, ne?" Baekhyun mengacungkan dua jarinya, membentuk V sign.

"Sebagai hukuman, oppa harus menemani kami tidur." Ailaa menatap Baekhyun penuh harap.

"Seranjang bertiga?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"Ne.. Tidak mau?" Liu memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan andalannya, anak kucing tersesat.

"Baiklah. Jja, ganti baju kalian, lalu kita tidur.. Ottae?" Baekhyun tersenyum sayang pada dua gadis didepannya.

"Okey.. Gomawo oppa. Kau memang yang terbaik."

.

.

"AI.. TOLONG BUKAKAN PINTU! ADA TAMU. KAU TIDAK DENGAR?"

Teriakan Liu sepertinya memecah keheningan dipagi yang damai itu.

"MEMANGNYA LIU SEDANG APA? KENAPA TIDAK BUKA SENDIRI?"

Ailaa ikut berteriak dari lantai 2.

Sepertinya pagi ini tidak bisa disebut 'damai'.

"Aku membantu Baekkie oppa membuat roti bakar untuk sarapan." Liu sepertinya sudah malas untuk berteriak lagi.

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin heran. Mungkin juga pusing melihat kelakuan dua gadis mungil itu.

Saat akur, rumah ini serasa penuh cinta dan kebahagiaan. Tapi saat seperti ini, rasanya mereka tinggal di hutan rimba, bukan dirumah.

Ailaa berlari ke arah pintu utama. Mungkin tidak ingin membuat orang yang berada diluar sana menunggu terlalu lama. Ia tampak mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan setelah berlari, kemudian membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Annyeong hase-"

Brak!

"-yeo"

Ailaa berlari kembali memasuki rumah, lalu berbelok ke arah dapur.

Mengabaikkan pemuda yang berdiri bingung didepan pintu rumah mereka.

"Liu!" Ailaa sedikit tercekat, memanggil kakaknya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Liu.

"Tamu di depan... Itu... Paman itu..." Ailaa tampak bingung menjelaskan apa yang ingin ia jelaskan(?). #Author somvlak :v

Liu tampak bergegas menuju pintu depan. Ia sepertinya penasaran apa yang membuat adiknya tampak sedikit aneh.

Baekhyun menatap bingung kearah Ailaa saat Liu tiba-tiba pergi keluar.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun. Namun Ailaa hanya menggeret kengan Baekhyun agar segera menyusul Liu.

Disisi lain, Liu tampak mengamati pemuda dihadapannya yang juga memandangnya bingung.

"Eh? Bukankah tadi warna matamu biru ya? Kenapa sekarang jadi hujau ya?" Pemuda itu mengeluarkan suara bass-nya. Membuat Liu sedikit terlonjak kaget.

Suaranya benar-benar tidak cocok dengan wajah ulzzang milik pemuda didepannya, menurut Liu.

Gadis itu berdehem sebentar sebelum bertanya pada pemuda dihadapannya.

"Maaf, anda siapa? Dan ada keperluan apa datang kemari?" Tanya Liu.

"Sebenarnya, saya kesini ingin-"

"Chanyeol?"

"Oh! Hai Baekkie.." Chanyeol memandang kaget pada gadis dibelakang Baekhyun, Ailaa. Lalu memandang ke arah Liu lagi. "Eh.. Lho.."

"Baekkie oppa mengenalnya, kan? Mari masuk." Liu berusaha memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Ah.. Ne.." Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun dan Ailaa yang lebih dulu masuk.

Liu memandang mereka dengan tatapan aneh. Namun kemudian ia mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Menyeringai imut-coret-.

'Wah.. Jadi itu orangnya? Benarkah yang aku lihat? Hubungan sesama namja, ya? Itu... Errrr... Sedikit... Men-'

Liu tersentak kaget saat Ailaa tiba-tiba sedikit menggeretnya. Membisikkan sesuatu.

"Jadi Ai takut karena suaranya?" Liu menggeleng prihatin.

"Ish! Aku hanya kaget!" Sanggah Ailaa.

"Eh, kenapa Ai kemari? Lalu Baekkie oppa dan kakak yang tadi?" Liu bertanya bingung.

"Aku kemari menyusul Liu. Habisnya Liu lama sekali! Kukira Liu lupa jalan ke ruang tamu.." Ailaa menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek.

"Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang aneh." Liu tersenyum aneh.

"Aneh?" Ulang Ailaa bingung.

"Sangat aneh. Menarik."

"Liu bilang itu menarik, tapi ekspresi Liu datar sekali."

"Ai, akan tahu sebentar lagi. Tenang saja."

.

.

"Jadi, Chanyeollie ada apa kemari?"

"Chanyeollie?" Ailaa memandang bingung kearah Baekhyun.

"Nde? Emm.." Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk kearah Liu dan Ailaa.

"Sebenarnya, Byun eomma khawatir karena kau tidak mengabarinya dari kemarin." Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Itu.. Sebenarnya-"

"Maaf. Kami kemarin membiarkan ponsel Baekkie oppa berenang di dalam akuarium." Ailaa tersenyum lucu.

"Astaga.." Chanyeol menggeleng takjub.

"Ponsel Baekkie oppa masih ada di akuarium kok. Tuhh.." Liu menunjuk akuarium mereka dengan wajah polos.

"Keren sekali." Chanyeol tertawa.

"Kenapa responmu seperti itu sih.." Gerutu Baekhyun.

"Karena baru kali ini kau tidak marah-marah pada orang yang merusak barang pribadimu." Chanyeol tersenyum kalem. "Byun eomma memintaku untuk menjagamu disini. Tapi kurasa itu tidak u-"

"Tidak masalah." Potong Liu. "Masih ada tempat kosong dirumah ini." Lanjutnya.

"Itu benar. Baekkie oppa bisa tidur dikamar kami, dan kak Chanyeollie boleh tidur dikamar Baekkie oppa.." Saran Ailaa. "Ehh? Tunggu dulu.. Tapi kenapa Liu mudah sekali mengundang orang untuk tinggal dirumah kita? Tidak biasanya..." Ailaa sepertinya baru sadar... -_-

"Karena sepertinya mereka bersaudara. Ai tadi dengar kan, kak Chanyeollie memanggil eommanya Baekkie oppa dengan sebutan Byun eomma." Liu mengerjap polos.

"Aniya.. Kami bukan saudara.." Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya.

"Lalu apa hubungan kalian?" Ailaa melirik Liu yang sedang tersenyum aneh.

"Teman."

"Pacar."

"Ehh?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertukar pandang gugup. Sedangkan Liu dan Ailaa hanya memandangi dua pemuda dihadapan mereka.

"Aneh sekali. Kak Chanyeollie bilang 'pacar', tapi... Kenapa Baekkie oppa menjawab 'teman'?" Gumam Ailaa.

"Bohong."

"Apa?"

Liu memandang tajam mereka berdua.

"Kalian berdua berbohong." Ucap Liu.

"Benarkah?" Ailaa ikut memandang tajam pada dua pemuda dihadapan mereka. "Aku tidak suka ini." Ailaa meniup poninya kasar.

'Astaga.. Apa respon mereka kalau tahu bahwa kami sudah bertunangan?' Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas.

'Kalau mereka menganggap aneh atau bahkan jijik dengan hubungan sesama namja, bagaimana?' Baekhyun menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol yang tampak memandangnya bingung.

"Lihat cara Baekkie oppa menggenggam tangan kak Chanyeollie." Liu menekankan nama Chanyeol dengan nada yang terdengar kurang menyenangkan. "Tidakkah kau merasa ada yang aneh.." Liu berbisik cukup keras, bahkan terlalu keras untuk bisa disebut berbisik. Dan hanya ditanggapi oleh anggukan dari Ailaa.

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa yang seperti ini benar-benar ada.."

.

To Be Continue (Or gonna be End)

.

Errr... Hai..

Liu tahu chap ini pasti aneh banget.

Datar.

Membosankan.

Kalau diibaratkan minuman, ini mungkin bisa disebut jus strawberry tanpa gula dengan air yang terlalu banyak.

Rasanya nggak enak banget.. Sumpah! (Liu pernah coba dulu. Dan muntah.. Hahaha :D)

Entahlah.

Rasanya aneh banget waktu ngebaca ulang Chap 5 ini.

Ketik-Baca-Hapus-Ketik-Baca-Hapus-Ketik lagi-Baca lagi-Hapus lagi.

Ini udah ide kesekian yang Liu tulis. Tapi hasilnya tetep aja mengecewakan. Frustasi rasanya. Ini kayak bukan Liu yang biasanya.

Berasa semua yang Liu tulis jadi jelek dan aneh. :(

Padahal Ny-Jumma udah bilang bagus. Liu tetep hapus.

Bandel.

Emang.

Sudahlah.

Daripada Liu makin curcol gajelas. :D

Oh iya, Liu kan udah ambil keputusan buat Discontinue Happenstance sama Origami Crane. (Origami Crane bakalan post Chap 3 dulu baru discontinue, ottae? ^_^)

Mungkin dilanjut kapan-kapan.

Mungkin juga nggak..

Tergantung sih..

Tergantung mood Liu.. :D #Digampar

Thanks for all readers-reviewers yang udah follow/fav. Maaf kalau selama ini mengecewakan.

With full of apologize,

Joanna Liu


	6. Chapter 6

Happenstance

Cast

~ Byun Baekhyun

~ Park Chanyeol

~ Kwon Liu

~ Kwon Ailaa

~ and other

A/N : Err.. Hai?

Liu tau ini sudah lama sekali. Mungkin sekitar setahun lebih sebulan? Lebih?

Well, Liu bener-bener minta maaf atas ketidak nyamanan ini.

Liu tau, mungkin ini termasuk mengecewakan. Tidak sesuai harapan. Atau apapun frase yang bermakna sama. Tapi, Liu udah berusaha sebaik mungkin. Dan inilah hasilnya. :)

Ah, sudahlah.

Selamat membaca.

.

Previous Chapter

.

.

"Teman."

"Pacar."

"Ehh?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertukar pandang gugup. Sedangkan Liu dan Ailaa hanya memandangi dua pemuda dihadapan mereka.

"Aneh sekali. Kak Chanyeollie bilang 'pacar', tapi... Kenapa Baekkie oppa menjawab 'teman'?" Gumam Ailaa.

"Bohong."

"Apa?"

Liu memandang tajam mereka berdua.

"Kalian berdua berbohong." Ucap Liu.

"Benarkah?" Ailaa ikut memandang tajam pada dua pemuda dihadapan mereka. "Aku tidak suka ini." Ailaa meniup poninya kasar.

'Astaga.. Apa respon mereka kalau tahu bahwa kami sudah bertunangan?' Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas.

'Kalau mereka menganggap aneh atau bahkan jijik dengan hubungan sesama namja, bagaimana?' Baekhyun menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol yang tampak memandangnya bingung.

"Lihat cara Baekkie oppa menggenggam tangan kak Chanyeollie." Liu menekankan nama Chanyeol dengan nada yang terdengar kurang menyenangkan. "Tidakkah kau merasa ada yang aneh.." Liu berbisik cukup keras, bahkan terlalu keras untuk bisa disebut berbisik. Dan hanya ditanggapi oleh anggukan dari Ailaa.

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa yang seperti ini benar-benar ada.."

.

.Chapter 6.

.

"Baekkie oppa sudah selesai mengemasi barang-barang milik Baek oppa?"

"Apakah kalian yakin aku harus melakukan ini?"

Liu memandang kesal kearah Baekhyun. "Sudah berapa kali kami bilang?! Ini harus!"

"T-tapi.."

"Ck!" Ailaa mendecak kesal. "Cepat keluar! Sekarang!"

"Kalian tidak sabaran sekali sih." Baekhyun menggumam kesal.

"Kenapa? Tidak suka?" Ailaa mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Bukan.. Hanya saja-

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Liu yang baru saja menarik ujung kemeja miliknya.

"Bisakah oppa keluar sekarang?"

Baekhyun mendengus. "Iya.. Iya.. Kau ini, benar-benar.." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu segera beranjak keluar diikuti si kembar.

"Nahh.. Kalau dari tadi kan, kita tidak perlu berdebat begitu.." Liu tertawa senang diikuti oleh adiknya.

"Chanyeollie oppa, sudah datang?"

Ailaa tampak menyapa Chanyeol yang baru saja memasuki ruang keluarga. Pemuda berparas tampan itu tersenyum sambil mengacak gemas surai Ailaa.

"Kalau belum, oppa pasti tidak ada disini." Jawab Chanyeol sambil tertawa. "Jadi, dimana oppa bisa meletakkan koper ini?"

"Taruh saja di kamar Baekkie oppa. Itu jadi milikmu sekarang." Jawab Liu semangat. "Aku akan mengantarmu." Lanjutnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. "Terima kasih."

Ah, apakah kalian sedikit merasa itu aneh?

Hmmm..

Baiklah.

Kita akan mundur ke beberapa jam yang lalu.

_._

_Flashback_

_"Lihat cara Baekkie oppa menggenggam tangan kak Chanyeollie." Liu menekankan nama Chanyeol dengan nada yang terdengar kurang menyenangkan. "Tidakkah kau merasa ada yang aneh.." Liu berbisik cukup keras, bahkan terlalu keras untuk bisa disebut berbisik. Dan hanya ditanggapi oleh anggukan dari Ailaa._

_"Aku tidak percaya bahwa yang seperti ini benar-benar ada.."_

_Ailaa tampak menatap penuh selidik kearah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. "Aku juga." Angguknya setuju._

_Keadaan sempat hening beberapa saat sebelum akirnya suara terkesiap milik Ailaa terdengar. Gadis itu tiba-tiba memekik senang dan menghambur ke pangkuan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. "Ya tuhan, Liu... Kukira hal semacam itu hanya ada di komik yang biasa kubaca!"_

_Liu bertepuk tangan saat mendengar nada histeris Ailaa. "Kau benar. Ya tuhan.. Itu keren sekali bukan? Mereka bahkan sudah bertunangan.." Ujarnya gembira._

_"Baekkie oppa juga terlihat sangat serasi dengan kak Chanyeollie." Ailaa memekik gemas. "Oh! Haruskah kita panggil dia Chanyeollie oppa? Itu terdengar cocok dan selaras." Gadis itu kemudian kembali duduk disamping kakaknya._

_"T-tunggu sebentar. Apa-_

_Liu tertawa saat memandang wajah kebingungan milik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. "Ai, sepertinya kita harus menjelaskan sesuatu." Ucapnya kalem._

_Ailaa mengangguk. "Jadi begini, kami ini sebenarnya penggemar hubungan sesama jenis." Ailaa menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil melirik kearah langit-langit rumah. Pose berfikir. "Apa ya istilahnya? Aku lupa.." Ucapnya lucu._

_"Err.. Fujhosi? Atau Fudanshi?" Liu ikut berfikir bingung. "Ah! Pokoknya yang itu." Tandasnya._

_"Dan, saat melihat kalian berdua membuat kami sangat..." Ailaa kembali memekik senang._

_"Bahagia." Ucap Liu, melengkapi kalimat adiknya._

_"Jadi kalian ini.. Tidak merasa.. Eh.. Jijik melihat kami?" Baekhyun tampak masih sedikit bingung. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang dari tadi menedengarkan ocehan si kembar serta mengamati respon Baekhyun tampaknya sudah mengerti perihal suasana apa yang sedang ia hadapi sebenarnya._

_Mendengar kalimat Baekhyun barusan membuat si kembar tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Seakan Baekhyun baru saja melontarkan lelucon paling lucu di dunia._

_Baekhyun memandang mereka jengkel. "Yak! Aku bertanya serius, dan kalian malah tertawa! Keterlaluan." Pekiknya kesal._

_"Jadi sebenarnya kalian hanya mengerjai kami, begitu?" Chanyeol yang dari tadi diam, mulai bersuara._

_"Bukan begitu." Liu menggeleng pelan. "Baekhyun oppa sendiri yang berspekulasi seperti itu." Lanjutnya._

_"Mungkin Baekhyun oppa menganggap tatapan menyelidik kami adalah tanda bahwa kami tidak suka. Padahal, kami hanya menganalisa apakah hubungan kalian hanya setingan atau asli." Terang Ailaa._

_"Setingan? Apa-apaan itu?" Gerutu Chanyeol tidak suka. "Tentu saja hubungan kami asli."_

_Kalimat Chanyeol barusan tak ayal membuat si kembar kembali memekik kegirangan._

_Baekhyun mendesah gusar. "Aku bisa gila!" Umpatnya._

_"Jadi, kapan Chanyeol oppa akan pindah kesini?" Tanya Ailaa._

_"Entahlah. Mungkin-_

_"Hari ini." Liu memandang penuh harap kearah Chanyeol. "Kumohon.." Pintanya._

_Chanyeol mendesah pasrah. "Baiklah.."_

_Si kembar kembali memekik girang. Liu kemudian memberi kode berupa kedipan mata pada Ailaa. Dan dibalas anggukan singkat oleh si bungsu. Keduanya kemudian segera berdiri._

_"Nah, sekarang kalian berdua harus segera berkemas." Liu menarik tangan Chanyeol dan menyeretnya ke pintu depan._

_"Tunggu dulu. Apa maksudnya berkemas?" Baekhyun memandang bingung kebarah Ailaa yang sekarang mendorongnya menuju kamar miliknya._

_"Tentu saja, Baek oppa akan pindah ke kamar kami. Dan kamar ini akan ditempati oleh Chanyeol oppa." Jawabnya senang._

_Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Sepertinya kalian sudah benar-benar merencanakan ini dengan matang ya.." Desahnya lemas._

_Dan Ailaa hanya tertawa senang mendengar statement Baekhyun barusan._

.

.

"Kau sepertinya senang sekali tinggal disini."

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba sudah dusuk manis disampingnya. "Chanyeollie? Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Sejak 15 menit yang lalu." Chanyeol memandang jam tangannya. "Eh, mungkin lebih." Lanjutnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa aku tidak tahu ya?" Gumam Baekhyun bingung.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menarik pelan pipi Baekhyun. "Kau terlalu fokus memandang Liu dan Ailaa." Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kembali melemparkan pandangannya pada si kembar yang sedang asyik membaca. Ailaa dengan komiknya dan Liu dengan novelnya.

"Mungkin kau benar.." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menyayangi mereka berdua." Chanyeol ikut memanatap kearah dua gadis mungil itu.

"Mungkin kau benar.." Baekhyun kembali melontarkan jawaban yang sama.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun. Ia kemudian terkekeh. "Seingatku, dulu kau tidak terlalu suka dengan anak kecil. Lalu kenapa kau bisa berubah sejauh ini?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Entahlah, Chan.." Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol. "Mereka berbeda.."

Chanyeol mengusap lengan Baekhyun. "Tidakkah kau berfikir bahwa sikap mereka terlalu dewasa untuk ukuran anak seusia 12 tahun?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu?" Baekhyun balas bertanya bingung.

"Disaat anak-anak lain pergi ke taman bermain, mereka justru membaca berpuluh-puluh buku di perpustakaan. Saat anak seusia mereka menggambar gunung dan bunga, Ailaa justru mendesain baju. Dan juga, lihat cara bicara Liu. Dia sangat pandai berdiplomasi. Seakan usianya bukan 12 tahun, tapi 20 tahun-an." Terang Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak pernah berfikir sejauh itu.." Baekhyun sepertinya baru sadar kenapa mereka 'berbeda'.

"Dan aku juga bertanya-tanya, apa sebenarnya pekerjaan orang tua mereka? Kenapa Liu harus mempelajari bisnis diusia sedini itu?" Chanyeol memandang Liu yang sedang tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. "Tidakkah itu membuat masa kanak-kanak mereka tidak berjalan secara 'normal'?" Gumamnya.

"Kau benar.." Baekhyun memandang Ailaa dan Liu dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

"Aku ingin mengajak mereka ke taman bermain, besok." Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

.

.

"Whooaaaa..."

"Hantu tadi benar-benar kelihatan palsu, ya?" Liu tertawa.

"Liu gila?! Aku benar-benar ketakutan, dan Liu malah tertawa seakan hantu didepan itu adalah badut lucu!" Pekik Ailaa tidak terima.

"Ai tidak mungkin tahu hantu itu menakutkan atau tidak. Bukankah Ai menutup mata sejak awal kita masuk tumah hantu sampai kita sudah ada didepan pintu keluar?" Tanya Liu.

"I-itu tidak benar!" Sanggah Ailaa.

"Sudah, girls.. Jangan berdebat disini.." Lerai Baekhyun.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita beli makan siang dulu?" Tawar Chanyeol.

"Aku sedang ingin makan nasi goreng." Jawab Liu senang.

"Aku juga mau.." Jawab Ailaa.

"Baiklah.. Kita ke food court sekarang?" Ajak Baekhyun.

"Ayo.."

Mereka ber-empat segera berjalan kearah food court yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sana. Setelah sampai mereka segera mencari tempat yang kosong dan memesan makanan.

"Rasanya, sudah lama sekali kita tidak pergi ke tempat seperti ini ya, Ai?" Liu tersenyum senang.

"Hmm.. Terakhir kita ke taman bermain saat ulang tahun ke-9? Atau 8 ya?" Ailaa mengetuk meja, berfikir.

"Ke-8. Aku ingat waktu itu kak Sungjongie muntah karena naik roller coster." Jawab Liu sambil tertawa.

"Ah! Benar.. Waktu itu, Liu juga nyaris memakan daging kepiting, kan?" Tanya Ailaa.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau seandainya aku benar-benar memakan sup itu." Liu meringis takut.

"Memangnya efeknya separah itu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Hmm.." Ailaa mengangguk. "Liu pernah masuk rumah sakit hanya karena tidak sengaja menelan secuil udang." Lanjutnya.

"Kalau makan ikan air tawar? Apa Liu juga alergi?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak tahu. Tapi aku tidak berani mencoba. Lagipula, ayam masih jauh terasa lebih enak." Jawab Liu.

"Permisi. Ini pesanan anda."

Seorang pelayan tampak menginterupsi percakapan mereka. Ia kemudian meletakkan piring-piring berisi makanan dimeja yang mereka duduki.

"4 nasi goreng, 1 jus jeruk, 1 jus strawberry, 1 milkshake coklat dan 1 milkshake strawberry. Apakah ada yang lain?" Tanya pelayan wanita itu.

"Kurasa tidak. Terima kasih." Jawab Ailaa cepat.

Pelayan itu tampak tersenyum memandang Baekhyun lama sebelum akhirnya pergi.

"Genit!" Desis Liu.

"Senyumnya saja kelihatan dibuat-buat." Imbuh Ailaa tidak suka.

"Kenapa Chanyeollie oppa diam saja melihat Baekkie oppa dipandangi seperti itu oleh tante yang tadi? Seharusnya Chan oppa marah." Gerutu Liu tidak suka.

"Benar." Ailaa ikut berdemo. "Siram saja wajahnya."

"Kalian berdua lucu sekali." Chanyeol tertawa gemas. "Sebenarnya tanangan Baekhyun itu kalian berdua ya?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak mau!" Pekik mereka kompak.

"Yak! Kenapa?!" Tanya Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Karena Baek oppa lebih cantik dari pada kami. Tidak cocok." Jawab Ailaa terlalu jujur.

Ketiganya segera tertawa saat Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"Sudah. Ayo kita makan." Ajak Chanyeol.

Mereka segera menyantap makanan dihadapan mereka dengan tenang. Keadaan sempat sedikit hening sebelum tiba-tiba Chanyeol tersentak kaget.

"Liu! Jangan dimakan!"

"Kenapa-

"Ada udangnya?!" Baekhyun memekik kaget.

"Y-ya tuhan. Jangan bilang kalau.." Ailaa memandang Liu yang nafasnya mulai tidak beraturan.

Liu menjatukan sendok di genggamannya. "Akhh.."

Hal terakhir yang dilihat Liu sebelum pingsan adalah wajah khawatir Baekhyun dan Chanyeol serta pekikan Ailaa yang menyerukan namanya dengan panik.

"Bangun! Liu?!"

.

.

Sudah lebih dari 1 jam. Dan sepertinya tidak ada yang berniat untuk memecah keheningan di ruang tunggu IGD itu.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol beberapa kali bertukar pandang cemas. Antara mencemaskan si bungsu yang ada didalam sana dan si sulung yang dari tadi diam dengan pandangan kosong disebelah mereka.

Kalau seandainya Ailaa tidak berkedip, mungkin Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menganggap bahwa gadis itu berubah menjadi sebuah manekin.

Chanyeol baru saja akan memanggil Ailaa saat tiba-tiba gadis itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari tas-nya dan berjalan menjauh. Kedua pemuda itu tampak mengamati Ailaa yang sedang sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang diseberang sana. Ekspresi gadis itu tetap datar. Tidak terbaca.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, Ailaa berjalan kembali. Kali ini ia memilih duduk diseberang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Terpaut udara kosong yang jaraknya sekitar 5 meter.

"Ai.."

Ailaa mengangkat tangan kanannya. Memberi isyarat agar Baekhyun diam. Sejurus kemudian gadis itu memandang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan tatapan mata yang sulit dijelaskan.

Kecewa

Sedih

Marah

"Kalian.." Ailaa menghapus air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Kalau seandainya kalian tidak mengajak kami pergi kesana, mungkin adikku masih aman. Disini, disampingku."

Gadis itu menangis. Mungkin topeng yang sebelumnya ia kenakan runtuh saat ia mulai bicara pada Chayeol dan Baekhyun.

"Liu satu-satunya harta yang berharga bagiku. Yang rela mengorbankan waktunya untuk belajar bisnis bodoh itu agar aku bisa menggambar. Yang rela bangun tengah malam saat aku merindukan Mommy. Yang sudah jadi sebagian dari hidupku. Dan kalian membuat Liu terbaring disana. Sulit bernafas. Nyaris sekarat." Ailaa menghapus kasar airmata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada adikku.." Gadis itu melemparkan tatapan benci pada Baekhyun dan Chayeol. "Aku bersumpah tidak akan memaafkan kalian seumur hidupku!"

.

.

Long time no see, yuhuuu~ :v

Hayoloh Ai marah-marah sama ChanBaek.. T.T

Chaper ini agak jengkelin ya bacanya.. Sengaja sih.. #JanganHajarLiuJuseyo :v

Maafkan Liu yang ngilang selama lebih dari setahun.. Liu tiba-tiba stuck buat nulis gegara sibuk kuliah dan main RP (Lho apa ini? :v)

Nggak lah..

Liu beneran kena block writer. Udah banyak FF baru yang ditulis, tapi selalu mentok ditengah jalan. Kan sedih~ :""

Last, thanks buat yang review, fav, follow, nungguin (Kalau ada :v)

See you soon.. e.e

P.S : OC bakalan diupdate sesegera mungkin. Normal masih dalam penulisan, untuk Normal, mungkin sesion/? 2 akan dibagi jadi 2a dan 2b karena panjangnya melebihi perkiraan Liu.. :v (Promosi)

Sincerely,

Joanna Liu


End file.
